1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus capable of feeding a recording medium from each of two mounting portions with the use of two feeding rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an image recording apparatus using an ink jet recording method, including: a first mounting portion and a second mounting portion each on which a sheet-type recording medium such as a recording paper can be mounted; a first feeding roller feeding the recording medium from the first mounting portion to a transporting route; a second feeding roller feeding the recording medium from the second mounting portion to the transporting route; a main transporting roller pair nipping and transporting the fed recording medium; and a recording head jetting ink onto the recording medium transported by the main transporting roller pair. This type of image recording apparatus is used as, for example, a printer, a copying machine, and a multifunction machine having printing, scanning, copying and faxing functions and the like.
An image recording apparatus that drives a first feeding roller and a second feeding roller using one drive motor is known. This image recording apparatus includes a drive transmission switching mechanism. The drive transmission switching mechanism includes: a drive gear driven by a drive motor; a switching gear whose posture is changed to a first posture and a second posture, and engaging with the drive gear in either posture; a first receiving gear engaging with the switching gear in the first posture; a second receiving gear engaging with the switching gear in the second posture; a first transmitting section transmitting a torque or a rotative force of the first receiving gear to the first feeding roller; and a second transmitting section transmitting a torque or a rotative force of the second receiving gear to the second feeding roller. The switching gear can move in a direction along a rotation axis of the drive gear, and when the switching gear is moved, a posture thereof is changed to the first and the second posture.